


Nightmare ~ Stay With Me

by SoftKihyun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, I wrote this at 12:30am, M/M, Nightmares, The nightmare fic no one asked for, Wowson - Freeform, i love wowson, stan ace, theres probably mistakes, wowson is such a cute ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: The footsteps were getting closer. Each thud of the chasers feet sent chills down Byeongkwan’s spine. He didn’t know how long he could keep running, it already felt like it had been hours…Basically, Byeongkwan has a nightmare and Seyoon comforts him. It’s cute and fluffy please read it (and please excuse and mistakes).





	Nightmare ~ Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this at 12:30am. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short fic, I might make more?

Thud. Thud. _**THUD!** _ The footsteps were getting closer. Each thud of the chasers feet sent chills down Byeongkwan’s spine. He didn’t know how long he could keep running, it already felt like it had been hours. Everything was a blur. Droplets of sweat trickled down Byeongkwan’s back as he dodged wheelie bins on footpaths and raced around the streets. ‘Why is this person chasing me?’ He thought. ‘Why me?’

After dodging a few more wheelie bins, Byeongkwan found a small alley way to hide in. He hid himself behind a large rubbish bin. He leaned his forehead against the cold brick wall and, as quietly as he could, heaved the cold night air into his lungs. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. Now that he had stopped running, he noticed he was shaking, possibly from the adrenaline rush, or the coldness of the night. He tried to calm down. Byeongkwan reached for his back pocket to pull out his phone when suddenly he felt cold hands grab onto his shoulders…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Byeongkwan wake up!”

Byeongkwan shot up in his bed like a rocket, his breathing uneasy, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His boyfriend, Seyoon, was sitting next to him, a hand on Byeongkwan’s arm and worried look on his face.

“Baby what’s wrong are you okay?” Seyoon gently stroked Byeongkwan’s arm with his thumb.

Byeongkwan wiped the sweat from his forehead with his free arm. “Y-yeah I’m okay, it was just a nightmare.”

Seyoon gave a slight smile. “Okay. Try to get back to sleep now okay baby? We have practice for our debut early in the morning.”

“Okay.” Byeongkwan slid down into a lying position.

Seyoon was about to leave the room and close the door when Byeongkwan interrupted him.

“Seyoon, will you stay with me?” Byeongkwan pushes himself up and shuffled to one side of his bed.

Seyoon smiled, his features almost glowing. “Of course.”

Seyoon walked over to Byeongkwan’s bed and laid down next to his boyfriend. He wrapped one arm over Byeongkwan’s hip and held Byeongkwan’s hand with the other.

“Can you believe we debut in just a few weeks? We’re going to be really busy. We’ll still have time for us right?” Byeongkwan had calmed down now that his boyfriend was lying next to him. He felt protected.

“Of course we will, I’ll always make time for you baby.” Seyoon gently kissed Byeongkwan’s forehead before bringing him closer to his body.

They slept together peacefully, their warm bodies pressed together. There were no more nightmares that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments/feedback would be appreciated ^_^


End file.
